


When the Kids are Asleep

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Maki spends three years going over to Nico's house, but it isn't exactly to see Nico. She mayyy have a heart-pounding crush on Nico's mom.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico's Mother
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	When the Kids are Asleep

"Of course you have to come up with your own catchphrase! Every idol worth their salt has one." Nico was standing in front of the living room couch, her hands up in her trademark 'Nico Nico nii' pose. Sitting on the couch was Maki, arms crossed and looking very unamused. "It's something the fans will remember you by. They'll be able to quote it and scream when you do it on stage. Believe me, it's foolproof."

"Somehow I doubt that." Maki sighed, trying to sink deeper into the couch. Nico had been trying to coach her on idol practices for twenty minutes, and she was growing weary of it. To be fair, that had started within the first twenty _seconds_. "I don't even want to _be_ an idol, Nico. Not professionally, anyway. You know I'm supposed to be a doctor, right?"

"Hmm... a doctor idol... I don't think that's been done before. Lemme check." She whipped out her phone, and Maki fell onto her back and groaned. When she agreed to go over to Nico's house, she hadn't expected this to be what they talked about. Thinking on it, she should have been more prepared for that. This _was_ Nico she was talking about, after all.

"Are you sure your guest wants to talk about idols, dear?" Both of them looked up to see Nico's mom heading their way. Ms. Yazawa looked tired, which made Maki feel a twinge of concern, though she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Still, she looked pretty in her black pantsuit, as if she had just gotten home from work. Maybe she had, and neither of them had heard the door open.

"Mama!" Nico's mood instantly changed. She ecstatically hugged her mom, turning around to stick her tongue out at Maki. "We're both idols, though! How can she _not_ want to talk about them?!" Maki just rolled her eyes, knowing that only Nico would think everybody wanted to talk about idols 24/7. Well, maybe her and Honoka... Still, she kept the eye-rolling to a minimum, not wanting to seem rude in front of Nico's mom.

"It's just... not as much of an interest for me as it is for Nico." She knew to be polite in front of adults. Her parents had ingrained that sense of respect in her from an early age, and she knew better than to talk back to authority figures. Now, if it was kids her own age, then of course she'd give them a piece of her mind. It was the complete opposite for adults, which may have been why she never pushed back on things her parents wanted that she didn't.

"Of course. Everyone has different interests, right Nico?" She gently ruffled Nico's hair, who pouted but eventually had to acquiesce. Smiling at the temporary peace, Ms. Yazawa extricated herself from Nico's tight hug and started heading for the kitchen. "Have you offered your guest something to drink, dear?" Looking at Maki, Nico grumbled and looked at the wall, which made Maki grin. Oh, this was good.

"Maki, would you like something to drink?" She spoke through gritted teeth, which only made it better. Maki tried hard to not grin so smugly, but she inevitably failed. It was just too delicious to resist.

"Mm, do you have any cabernet sauvignon?" Nico just stared at her like she'd pulled a fish out of her brassiere. "Just water will be fine." She kept grinning as Nico rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out one more time before heading for the kitchen. It felt fair to do that, though. After all the teasing Maki had endured since joining μ's, it was nice to get to dish it back.

She sat up with her back against the couch, crossing one leg over the other and watching Nico return with a half-full glass of water. That... was actually nice. Nico remembered that she didn't like having a full glass of water at another person's house. It was just one of her weird quirks: it made her feel compelled to drink the entire thing, regardless of thirst. She took the glass with a quiet thanks, not wanting to add more teasing like she did before.

At that moment, three little blurs ran into the living room, attaching themselves to Nico's legs. "Nico! Nico! We gotta show you something!" Her two younger sisters were trying to grab her attention at the same time, while her little brother had a baby blue blanket in one hand and was tugging on Nico's skirt with the other. They all looked uncannily similar to Nico. It was a bit concerning thinking about having more Nicos in the world.

"What do you need to show me?" It was strange how much Nico's tone changed. When she was at school, she was this tiny ball of idol energy, half cute and half conniving. However, she immediately became kind and caring when it came to her family. In a way, it actually made her a bit jealous. She was an only child, with two busy parents who had already planned her future out. There was none of this kind of freedom for her, and no brothers or sisters to share sweet moments with. 

"We made a new dance routine that you gotta see! It can't be approved without the Nico Nico stamp!" They seemed so earnest and innocent. It warmed Maki's heart, though she wouldn't dare say that out loud. Nico looked her way, and she did her best to look passive as Nico gave her a shrug.

"Mind if I go with them?" Maki shook her head, not wanting to get in the way of their sibling bonding. She could wait on the couch: at least it would mean less idol talk. "Thanks Maki! Now c'mon you three, show me what you got!" They cheered as the sisters grabbed Nico's hands, dragging her down the hall and out of sight. Maki watched them go with a faint smile on her face, but it faded once they all vanished.

"Is everything alright, Maki?" She nearly jumped off the couch at the sound of Ms. Yazawa approaching her. Thankfully the water stayed in her glass: three cheers for a half-full glass. That reaction didn't seem to make Ms. Yazawa think she was actually okay. She sighed, feeling suddenly on the spot with her watching her. Funny enough, despite Nico having her eyes, hers seemed a lot more calm and sweet.

"It's really nice that Nico has siblings," she answered vaguely, hoping that she could get away with saying that. She felt weird having a sudden moment of vulnerability around Nico's mom. It wasn't like she talked about these kinds of things with her own parents. Emotions weren't exactly her thing.

"She's very sweet with them. It's such a big help for me." Smiling, she took a seat next to Maki. That made her automatically nervous, though she wasn't sure why. Her best attempt at hiding it was drinking her water. "I'm so glad you and the other members of μ's have become friends with her. She wouldn't like me saying it, but she really cherishes all her friendships with you girls."

"Mm, she's not very honest with her feelings," Maki remarked, making sure to ignore the pot calling the kettle black. Ms. Yazawa didn't have to know any of that. Looking at her, she could more clearly see the slight black beneath her eyes. She really _was_ tired, wasn't she? The Yazawa home life wasn't something she knew too much about, but she figured Ms. Yazawa must have been working hard to keep four kids clothed and fed. It was likely what she meant by Nico being with them was a big help for her. She thought of her lonely, opulent lifestyle and felt a twinge of guilt.

"That's my Nico." She seemed to be getting really settled on the couch, which was making Maki feel more flustered. There was no reason for that, though. It was Ms. Yazawa's couch, after all: she could sit on it whenever she pleased. It was just that she wasn't used to being so close and having small talk with someone else's mom. Usually the adults she saw were rich socialites who didn't come over to talk about their kids to her, unless it was for potential marriage proposals. Even among μ's, she had only been to Nozomi's house besides Nico's, and Nozomi's parents weren't there. "If she talks your ear off about school idols, just let me know and I'll make sure she calms down."

"I'll take you up on that." She laughed softly, feeling surprisingly at ease. It was strange how comfortable she felt talking to Nico's mom for the first time rather than kids her own age at her school. Comfortable enough to ask a question she had been wondering about for a while. "How come Nico is into idols so much? She's never really told us."

"It's because of her father. Well, him and the idols on TV." She laughed lightly, easily slipping back into the past. "The first time she saw an idol on TV, she fell in love. She immediately started pretending to be just like them, singing and dancing for the two of us. When her siblings were born, she'd perform for them as well. It was what she wanted to do with her life ever since she was a kid, and her father was always so encouraging. He made sure she had everything she needed: outfits, a toy microphone, a little stage he made himself. She was always daddy's little girl."

Maki wasn't sure what to say. The nostalgic tone in Ms. Yazawa's voice made it clear that Nico's dad wasn't there anymore. Her stomach dropped at the thought, and she felt even more guilty for bringing it up in the first place. How was she supposed to know, though?! Nico never said anything! Why would she, though? It was a sensitive topic, and none of them were close enough to talk about those sorts of things. Ugh, that made her feel worse.

"Mamaaa, are you talking about me to my friend? I told you not to do that!" Nico suddenly appeared with a garish pink boa around her shoulders, rushing over to put herself between her mom and Maki. Her sudden appearance bumped the guilt and worry out of Maki's mind, which was secretly a relief. She selfishly didn't want to think about those things.

"Not everything's about you, you know?" That got Nico's attention on her, and she was fixed with the deepest scowl Nico could manage. Unfortunately for her, it made Maki laugh, which made her even more irritated. Then her mom started to laugh, and all she could do was whip back around and whine about how unfair it was to bully someone as cute as herself.

Eventually, Maki had to head home. After a normal wave of a goodbye to Nico, she was surprised to be pulled into a hug by her mom. Her body froze, and in that moment she felt completely and utterly useless. Ms. Yazawa was so warm, and her perfume smelled like fresh strawberries. Never before had she wanted to munch on a fruit that much in her life. When she was finally let go, her head was swimming in strawberries and confusion.

"Thank you for coming, Maki. I hope to see you again soon. You're a good influence on my daughter." Nico squawked loudly at that slight, but the sounds were muddled in Maki's mind. All she could do was nod before stumbling down the walkway to the limo parked outside. She had insisted that she could walk home, but her parents wouldn't have it. At least she was too dazed to be embarrassed at such a rich display in front of a family who didn't have much at all.

Once she was in the limo, she leaned back against her seat and sighed deeply. What in the world was that? She had completely lost her sense of self when Ms. Yazawa hugged her. In fact, most of the last hour was a blur to her. The thing that stuck out the most was that hug: the warmth, the scent, and the feeling of total love and security. She had never gotten a hug like that before. It made her feel a lot of feelings that she wasn't sure what to do with.

All she knew was that she needed to go over to Nico's more often.

* * *

Three years passed, and Maki indeed went to Nico's house more often. At times she felt bad for going with an ulterior motive, since she knew Nico believed her to be going over just for her. It wasn't as if she _only_ went because she wanted to spend time with Ms. Yazawa. In fact, she always made it a point to pay the most attention to Nico, or her siblings, who became excited whenever she would come over. It was embarrassing to have to do spur-of-the-moment duets with Nico, but it was worth it if it meant she got to spend time with Ms. Yazawa.

She wasn't always there, as work could keep her away late. On those days, Maki tended to stay over and have dinner with Nico and her siblings. She didn't want to intrude, but they were always so insistent. When she _was_ home, Maki made it a point to try and speak to her. The conversations weren't long, since she didn't want to seem too suspicious, but she felt warm inside talking about how her day went. Getting to talk about her grades was refreshing rather than perfunctory. Plus, getting to dunk on Nico's grades was a nice bonus.

The best part, of course, was the goodbye hug. By this point in their friendship, she was getting hugs from Nico too, which was nice. However, it was the hugs from Ms. Yazawa that never failed to put a dizzy spell on her. She'd walk back home in a daze afterwards each time, and she'd be grateful for it. Of course, eventually she figured out what was going on. Even someone as obstinate as her couldn't deny that she had a full-blown crush on Ms. Yazawa.

She was sixteen when she figured it out, and the shock was enough that it felt like she had been hit by the family limo. At first, she felt an incredible amount of shame. She had never had a crush before, and now she had one on the mother of one of her friends? Not only that, but she was a widow who was at least twice her age. There were so many things wrong with how she felt that she eventually fell into denial. That lasted a good six months, and each month that passed made her denial more ridiculous.

The thing that eventually made her kiss her denials goodbye was something so small and silly that she was still embarrassed thinking about it. While Nico was using the bathroom, she happened to catch Ms. Yazawa squatting down to pick up a box off the floor. Her position and the movements caused her pants to shift just enough so she could see the top part of her underwear. It made her face bloom completely red when she realized that Ms. Yazawa was wearing a black thong. She struggled _hard_ to explain how red her face was when Nico came back.

Having to deal with a crush on a friend's widow mother was bad enough. Being _turned on_ by her made it so much worse. The first person to ever turn her on was Nico's mom. When she actually thought those words in her mind for the first time, she nearly screamed. It was useless anyway. What was she going to do with those feelings? There was no way she could actually be in a relationship with Ms. Yazawa for a multitude of reasons. The truth didn't stop her wayward thoughts, though, nor did it stop her from waking up with a wet spot on the crotch of her panties.

It didn't really help that she felt guilty. Being guilty didn't keep her from thinking of Ms. Yazawa. It didn't stop her from going over to Nico's house as much as she could, leaning into her hugs and trying to hold on as long as she could. Even while Nico was away at university, she would go over with the excuse that she wanted to see the other Yazawa siblings. It helped that they had grown to love her over the three years she had been coming over.

Now she was about to graduate high school, and her feelings were impossible to contain. It had gotten so bad that Ms. Yazawa was always in her thoughts. She thought about her hugs, her smile, and the way her body filled out the pantsuits she always wore when she was working. Whenever she was at home, she wanted to run to the Yazawa's house just to get a hug. Hell, she had it so bad she had started composing a _song_ about her. How cheesy could she get?

What spurred her on to take a terrifying next step was the last conversation they had. They were sitting on the couch together, close enough that it was making her feel uncomfortably warm. The two of them were talking about university, and how Maki was going to be graduating soon. When Ms. Yazawa told her she would miss her weekly presence in the house, her heart started doing flips and didn't stop. "I'll miss it too," she had said, but what she really meant was "I'll miss _you_."

It made her realize how much she truly was going to miss Ms. Yazawa, more than she thought was possible. She couldn't think of anything else until two weeks before graduation. It was then that she realized what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep spending time with Ms. Yazawa, and what better way to do that than to ask her out? It was a daunting task indeed, with so many negatives and complications, but her stubborn nature outweighed the smart part of her brain. She was going to do it, dammit.

That was what had her standing on the Yazawa front porch, trying to take deep breaths. She had put on her prettiest, hip-hugging red dress, along with her black heels, silver music note necklace, and the diamond earrings her papa had gotten her on her sixteenth birthday. If she was going to do something so daring involving someone as mature and beautiful as Ms. Yazawa, she needed to look just as mature and beautiful. She cut a pretty fine rug, if she did say so herself.

She knocked on the door and waited, finding herself unable to stop fidgeting. Her long-fought nervous tic came back to her as she practically shoved her hand into her hair, twirling a strand repeatedly around her index finger. She slapped her hand down, annoyed with herself for trying to ruin the work her hairdresser had done that morning. She had been growing her hair longer, with it having gone partway down her back by this point. Thanks to her hairdresser, every strand of hair was put in its perfect place, and she needed to stop threatening that with her anxieties.

The door opened, and Ms. Yazawa stood there with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, hello Maki! You look beautiful today. Is there a gala at your hospital tonight?" Maki couldn't answer at first. Her eyes couldn't tear away from Ms. Yazawa. She was dressed so casually, which was an unusual sight. Wearing a pair of off-white pajama pants and a black tank top, she looked just as stunning as when she was wearing her work attire. Maybe even _more_ so.

"Oh, uh, no, there... there isn't," she replied lamely, a blush blooming on her face as she started rubbing her wrist. "I, uh... Can I come in real quick?" She decided it was best to cut to the chase before she lost her nerve. Gods, she looked so pretty, and her hair was down and it looked really good on her, and her boobs really filled out that top-

"Sure." Smiling, Ms. Yazawa stepped back and thankfully destroyed Maki's train of thought. She shuffled inside, trying to mentally knock some sense into her brain. Sure, she was nervous as hell, but she was still Maki gods damn Nishikino. If there was anyone who was suave enough to pull this off, it was her. Right? "Is everything alright, Maki?"

"Yes, of course." Things were alright in a general sense. Her mood, however, was swinging so wildly she couldn't get a grip on it. She was excited to confess, then she was nervous as all hell, then she was completely defeated. It made it hard to actually get the proper words out. "So, uh, I... know I'm going to be graduating soon, and I really am going to miss coming over and seeing you."

"That's sweet of you to say, Maki. I'm going to miss you too, as are the kids. You've become like another big sister to them." That praise made Maki blush anew, and she ducked her head to try to hide it. She wondered if there was more to it for Ms. Yazawa than just missing her. What was she going to miss? Her curiosity demanded answers.

"I... I have something else to say, and I don't want to leave for university without telling you." She folded her hands in her lap and squeezed her thighs together. "I-I think I like you a lot. The reason I've been coming over so often is that I want to be near you. You make me feel things I've never felt before." Her blush was heating up her cheeks severely, but she forced herself to keep going. "I-I know it isn't likely you share my feelings, but I just had to tell you before I left." She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"Such negative thinking isn't good, Maki. You should always think positively." Well, that didn't sound like the rejection she was expecting. Ms. Yazawa was still smiling at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She could feel warmth flooding that part of her body, though she was likely just imagining it. "How can you know how I feel without asking me first?"

"I..." She was right, but why would she think there was any chance? All she wanted to do was get it off her chest, as it had been crushing her for two years now. Ms. Yazawa's words were making hope bloom in her chest, although she knew it still wasn't likely to lead anywhere. Why would she lead her on like that, though? Unless... "Do you... like me too?" Her heart was in her throat, threatening to choke her.

"It's strange, but I do." Had she always been that close? Maki sucked in a breath as she smelled the familiar hint of strawberries wafting off Ms. Yazawa's skin. "Having you here has been wonderful. You've been so good with the kids, and now they always ask me when you're going to come over next. It takes a kind soul to win them over." She was even closer now, making Maki sweat. "Or me." 

"I... I've been happy to be there for them, and for you, of course." She felt like her brain was about to explode. Ms. Yazawa was so close, and her instincts were desperately telling her to do something impulsive. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, though. After what had just been said, that would be devastating. "Can... Uhm, can I kiss you?"

Rather than answer, Ms. Yazawa kissed her. It was cliche and cheesy as hell, but time seemed to stop for her. The world was giving her a break so she could indulge in something she had been wanting to do for so long. Something like that happening should have frozen her and turned into a complete dunce, but it seemed to do the opposite. It made her feel alive, and her body reacted in turn. She wrapped her arms around Ms. Yazawa's shoulders and kissed her like it would be the only chance she got.

Ms. Yazawa eventually pulled away, while she kept leaning in. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back, burning with embarrassment. Her lips were tingling, something she had thought was purely in romance novels. Five seconds passed, and she was already missing those lips against hers. Her entire body was overbearingly warm...

"Would it be terribly troubling to ask you to come back at 22:00? The kids will be asleep then, and we can keep... having this conversation." Her eyes seemed to glow beneath the light of the living room. Maki could only nod wordlessly, feeling her throat going dry. Those words were so loaded with meaning beneath the surface that even she couldn't miss them. "Thank you, dear. You're an absolute sweetheart."

"N-No problem." She stood up from the couch, feeling warm and dazed. Ms. Yazawa led her to the door, and she expected a goodbye hug. Instead, that hug became a goodbye _kiss_ , and she nearly tripped over her own feet and fell face-first onto the lawn. She barely avoided such an embarrassing fate, swaying a bit as she got into her car and started to drive away.

She drove far enough to where she was no longer in sight of the house, then she parked by the curb and put her face in her hands. She could feel the heat radiating off her face, and it wasn't the only place she was feeling warm. That had been her first kiss, with her first crush, and it had been incredible. Her lips were still tingling, and she was desperate for more. She wanted to turn around and drive right back to the house, but she knew better than to do that. It wouldn't do good to get caught by the kids during their 'conversation'. Nico's siblings didn't need to see that. She still remembered the horror of catching her mama kissing Santa Claus.

It was late, but not late enough. There were still two hours until she was to return, so she had to find something else to do. She didn't want to go back home, because she knew she'd just sit in her bedroom and worry herself to death. For lack of a better place to go, she ended up driving to a fast food drive-thru and buying a milkshake. So she sat in her car, parked in the restaurant parking lot, sipping on a milkshake and sweating things out by herself.

She wasn't stupid. There had been heavy implication in Ms. Yazawa's words that their 'conversation' was going to be more than kissing. As a card-carrying virgin, she couldn't pretend to be the mistress of sex. However, she had anticipated this. Well, she had wished it would happen, and with that wishful thinking, she had done some 'research'. It also helped to be a doctor-to-be, living in a home with doctor parents. She was able to sneak out her mama's gynecology books and do some prep work. Let nobody say that Maki Nishikino was unprepared.

While she waited, she did anything she could think of to make the time go faster and to take her mind off of what was about to happen. She finished her milkshake, surfed the internet on her phone, and even called Honoka to let her go on a twenty minute tangent about how bullshit it was that a banana was a berry. It was a nonsensical, one-sided conversation, but it did kill some time, so she was sincere when she thanked Honoka for the talk.

Time finally passed to the point where she needed to get back. She wasn't sure that her heart was beating properly, but she was committed no matter how anxious she was. She was going to get laid even if it killed her. That was what spurred her on until she could park in front of the Yazawa household. She checked her makeup in the mirror one last time, then got out of the car and headed up the walkway.

At exactly 22:00, she was standing on the porch, wondering if she should knock. How else would Ms. Yazawa know she was there? However, a proper knock would be too loud, and if it woke up the younger Yazawas, that would defeat the whole point of her leaving in the first place. She didn't have a number for Ms. Yazawa either, just Nico's, and she'd be damned if she called Nico to ask her if she could call her mom this late because they were going to have sex.

As it turned out, she didn't need to do anything. Ms. Yazawa must have been waiting for her, as the door suddenly opened and Maki quickly snapped to attention. As soon as she did, her jaw dropped to the porch. It seemed that Ms. Yazawa had gotten ready for bed while waiting for Maki to get there. She had her hair down again, but that wasn't what drew her attention. It was the sheer black nightie that she was wearing. The nightie went just below her thighs, but modesty wasn't the point of the garment. Its sheer nature meant that Maki could see _everything_ , including her pitch-black, lace panties. Had it just become 85 degrees this late at night?

"Right on time, Maki dear." She was smiling, but it seemed a lot more sultry than before. "Shall we continue in my room?" Her confidence deserted her, as did the moisture in her mouth. Again, she could only nod and step inside. As the door was closed behind her, she looked around as if to make sure that the other Yazawas were asleep. "Don't worry, dear: they're asleep. I put them to bed myself." She grabbed Maki's hand, gently tugging her towards her room. Maki followed with no resistance.

They entered Ms. Yazawa's room, with the elder Yazawa moving to close the door and lock it. Maki figured she should look around the room and see what kind of ambience Ms. Yazawa liked to have. Instead, she could only blatantly stare at her ass through the sheer nightie. Her panties turned out to be nothing more than a thong, exposing practically everything, and she was drawn in like a fly to honey. It was such an enticing ass...

"Well, at least I know that I've still got it." Her laughter brought Maki back to reality, and she blushed deeply upon realizing she had been caught. Who could blame her, though? Ms. Yazawa was incredibly attractive, and showing off so much of her beautiful body too. It had her entranced, and it took all she had to keep herself from just giving in to her base desires. Then again, why _did_ she need to hold off? It was clear that Ms. Yazawa wanted it about as badly as she did.

Ms. Yazawa grabbed her by her necklace and gently pulled her closer. She fell in without complaint, their bodies pressing together as their lips meshed perfectly against each other. Kissing her was more incredible than Maki could have ever imagined. It was like fireworks were going off in her head, and she never wanted the pretty colors and loud sounds to stop.

"It's been quite some time since I've done this in my bedroom," Ms. Yazawa whispered, murmuring her words against Maki's lips in between their fervent kisses. "A simple mother like me gets so lonely at times." 'Simple' was hardly the word Maki would use to describe her, but it struck a chord with her. She obviously _was_ lonely, having to take care of her kids by herself. Sure, she had Nico's help, but there were certain things she needed that no one else was providing for her. Was she really about to be the one who provided it for her?

"It's okay, Ms. Yazawa. I... I'm here now." Those words were a lot more confident than she felt, but she couldn't let herself back down now. The opportunity was too great. She put her hands on Ms. Yazawa's hips, pushing her against the door and resuming making out with her. Her kisses were deliberately more forceful now, as she attempted to take control of the situation. Ms. Yazawa let out a relieved sigh against her lips, and her heart warmed up as she felt she was doing something right.

Her hands wandered around Ms. Yazawa's sides, finding purchase on her ass. The material of her nightie was soft to the touch, but it was the fact that she was grabbing her ass that made her happy. In fact, she felt like the nightie was in the way, as nice as it looked and as soft as it felt. It seemed like a good time to take it off. She could show that she knew what she was doing, and she was taking the initiative with a single mom in need. She could do this.

With gentle hands, she slipped the straps of Ms. Yazawa's nightie off her shoulders. They fell down her arms, and Ms. Yazawa helpfully shimmied them off. That allowed Maki to pull it down, letting gravity work its magic. With it pooling around her legs, she was nearly bared to Maki in her entirety. The nightie had also acted as a bra, which meant all she was wearing was her thong.

Seeing her standing there like that, so beautiful and eager, switched off the part of her brain that was trying to tell her to hold on. She allowed herself to be consumed by her arousal, which allowed her to do things that she would have been too embarrassed to do. Swooping in again, she crushed their lips together, forcefully grabbing Ms. Yazawa's ass and giving it a harsh squeeze. It felt like she was being possessed by the horniness that had been building up steadily inside her for years.

"Ohh, it's been so long since I've seen such youthful energy," she laughed, though it morphed into a moan as Maki dipped down to start kissing her neck. Though she was careful to not leave any marks, that didn't mean she couldn't get a bit frisky. It seemed like Ms. Yazawa liked it, as her body was warming up beneath her touch. Each positive showing gave her more confidence, and it allowed the crush she had been holding onto to bloom into full-blown intimacy.

Standing up and kissing was nice, but she wanted to get over to the bed. She grabbed Ms. Yazawa's hand, hoping that she would be allowed to lead. Thankfully she was, and Ms. Yazawa followed her to the bed. Without provocation, she sat down on the bed, lying back on her elbows and watching Maki with dark, lustful eyes. 

"Don't keep an old lady waiting, dear." It was teasing, and it stirred her loins up something fierce. This was their moment. The kids were asleep, and Nico was at university. Nobody was going to interrupt them: anything that happened in the bedroom was between the two of them. The safety of knowing that allowed her to finally shed the last of her inhibitions.

"Can you help me remove my dress?" She spoke with all the sexual strength she could muster, stepping to the bed and turning around. It wasn't long before she felt a hand on her back and heard her zipper being pulled down. Ms. Yazawa then helped her out of the dress, sliding it down her body and exposing her backside. She pulled it down until it was right above her waist, at which point Maki took a step forward and shimmied out of her dress.

Her classy dressing didn't end with her outerwear. She had chosen what she felt was her sexiest underwear: matching red bra and panties. They were surrounded by lace and were made of satin: her comfiest _and_ sexiest underwear. "Wow, you look amazing," Ms. Yawaza whispered from behind her, making her blush again. She wasn't going to let her embarrassment take control, though.

"Not as beautiful as you." She turned around and stepped out of her dress, climbing onto the bed. Both of their voices were down to avoid waking the Yazawa siblings, but their feelings came through clear as day. They embraced each other on the bed, sharing sweet, slower kisses than the makeout session they'd had against the door. Now that they were in the safety of Ms. Yazawa's bed, they could be slower and more tender.

As they kissed each other, they ended up falling down onto the bed, with Maki on top of Ms. Yazawa. They didn't stop kissing and touching each other even as they hit the sheets, though. With Ms. Yazawa's breasts freed, Maki felt compelled to grab onto them, touching and squeezing them to her heart's content. She had a thing for breasts, but she'd never gotten a chance to touch another woman's: just her own. This was _much_ better.

Ms. Yazawa's hands weren't so specific. They moved across Maki's entire body, exploring it and touching every curve and dimple. Her fingers felt divine, making Maki whimper out against her lips. Their bodies were pressed together, heating up the longer they went. If Maki's eyes left Ms. Yazawa's body for too long, she began feeling dizzy. It was as if she was forbidden from looking at anything else.

"You must take very good care of your skin, Maki. It's incredibly soft." Her hands glided down Maki's back, fingers teasing the waistband of her underwear. Maki sighed, inhaling the scent of her body along with the vanilla-cinnamon candle burning on the side table. The lights were off, allowing the candle to give them all the light they needed. Under the shifting light, Maki found herself in awe of the woman lying beneath her.

"I try my best." She smiled faintly, glad that someone finally noticed how much care she put into keeping her skin nice and smooth. Whenever her friends would grab her, they never said "Oh Maki, your skin is so soft!" No, they'd say something like, "Maki, I forgot to do yesterday's homework! Can I borrow yours?" It was just nice to be noticed, that's all.

"And you succeed." Smiling, Ms. Yazawa lifted up to kiss her, holding her lips hostage as she wiggled her underwear off. Maki's breath hitched against Ms. Yazawa's lips as she felt the air of the room on her now-bared ass. It was exciting to be stripped down by her longtime crush, and she felt a need to defer to the age and wisdom of her lover, while also holding onto some amount of control so Ms. Yazawa knew that she wouldn't have another lonely night. At least, not that night.

She rolled off of Ms. Yazawa, sitting up so she could properly remove her panties. Ms. Yazawa did the same, and they both smiled when they looked at each other. Maki could scarcely believe this was happening. With the unhooking of her bra, every scrap of clothing she was wearing was on the floor, leaving her naked as the day she was born in an older woman's bed. Not only that, but it was the mother of one of her friends. She wasn't thinking about her morals, though. There wasn't room for that when she got to see Ms. Yazawa in the nude.

"I hope you don't mind lying with an old woman like me." She must have been joking. 'Old' would not be the word Maki used to describe her. There were some stretch marks, but having four kids wasn't easy. That didn't matter to Maki, who went down and started kissing those stretch marks. "Oh, Maki, you don't want to pay much attention to that part of me." She was blushing in the candlelight. It made Maki's heart swoon.

"I do, though. I want _every_ part of you." She kissed over every inch of Ms. Yazawa's stretch marks, shifting upwards until she was back at her lips. Then they were kissing again, a new eagerness instilled in both of them. Ms. Yazawa's fingers were moving through her hair, scratching at her scalp in a satisfying way. Personally, she couldn't help but to grab onto her breasts, pressing down on them with her palms before squeezing them.

Their crotches ground together as they kissed, both of them moaning into their mouths. Maki's eyes occasionally fluttered open, seeing Ms. Yazawa's still closed as they made out. She seemed really into it, which gave her a continuous drip of an ego boost. It was what she needed to keep up her lead-taking. 

She sat up, taking Ms. Yazawa's hand and helping her up as well. They quickly found each other's lips again, but this time Maki's hand had a new destination. It went between Ms. Yazawa's legs, her fingers dragging down her slit. She let out a soft, pleasured sigh against Maki's lips, pushing a bit forward to meet her fingers. With her eyes closed, she didn't see Maki's widen at the feeling of how wet she was.

"Ooh, Maki," Ms. Yazawa moaned as Maki pressed a finger inside her. It was experimental at first, just testing the waters as it were. Hearing and seeing Ms. Yazawa react favorably made her feel more comfortable going further. She inserted a second finger, splitting them apart to spread Ms. Yazawa's pussy. Hopefully the practice she had performed on herself would translate to another person.

It appeared that Ms. Yazawa wasn't going to sit idle and let her young lover do all the work. Her own hand slid down between Maki's legs, and Maki's hand stilled as she let out a sharp gasp. Ms. Yazawa wasn't shy about doing what she was doing. Her fingers were wiggling inside Maki's pussy real quick, rubbing against her walls and making her moan. It took a lot of concentration just to re-focus and get her fingers moving again.

"Move your fingers a bit upwards, dear." She blushed as Ms. Yazawa began to guide her, having apparently realized that she was a novice. At least her smile was still warm and inviting, making her feel a bit less ashamed. Besides, she only had theoretical knowledge of pleasuring another woman, and it appeared that Ms. Yazawa had more personal experience. So she did as requested, rubbing her fingers upwards until she got a louder moan out of her. "Right there, dear. That's good..."

It was at that moment that they remembered their current situation. Both of them had been so wrapped up in each other that they had temporarily forgotten the need for quiet. Smiling sheepishly, Ms. Yazawa put a finger to her lips, then pushed her face against Maki's shoulder. She started peppering it with kisses, pressing back down whenever Maki's fingers hit her particularly well.

Maki needed a way to muffle herself as well. With Ms. Yazawa's lips occupied elsewhere, she used her free hand to keep herself quiet. Or, well, as quiet as she could be. It was admittedly tough when she was being fingered by someone with an expert touch. When she was by herself, she was pretty quiet. It was a useful skill when she still lived with her parents, not to mention the hired hands roaming around. It wasn't as easy this time.

At Ms. Yazawa's insistence, she began to do some experimentation. She moved her fingers around just as she liked to do inside herself. It wasn't all a major success, but there were more muffled moans than there was uncomfortable silence. The fact that she was even competent enough to make someone like Ms. Yazawa vocalize her pleasure was a win in her book.

She was being brought closer to an orgasm. It was bubbling beneath the surface, heating up her core and threatening to erupt at any moment. She wondered if Ms. Yazawa was feeling the same way. She certainly seemed to be enjoying it, occasionally looking up to lock eyes before having to muffle herself on either Maki's shoulder or neck. Still, she couldn't know for sure until she brought her to an orgasm.

As much as she tried to avoid being the first one to cum, her body decided otherwise. Her fingers stilled, but the rest of her body shook as she came hard. It got all over Ms. Yazawa's hand, and even her desperate attempts at muffling could only do so much. Moan after moan leaked out as she was treated to the best orgasm of her entire life. The feeling was like acing her test and placing first at a piano recital all rolled into one.

She tried to return to fingering Ms. Yazawa, but in the end she had to concede she needed a break. Her heart was racing and her breath was coming out in ragged pants. She pulled her fingers from between Ms. Yazawa's legs, slowly laying herself down on the bed. "I just... need a minute," she panted out, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset with her for the delay.

"Take your time, dear," Ms. Yazawa whispered, lifting her hand up and kissing it. "We have all night." That made Maki blush, but she was appreciative nonetheless. "Would you like some water?" She nodded, lifting herself up slightly to watch Ms. Yazawa put her nightie back on. Watching her ass move as she got dressed again was hot, but it was hotter knowing she was walking out there without her underwear. Not that it had covered much anyway.

With a moment to herself, she took another look around the room. The corners were shrouded in darkness, but she could see a few framed pictures on the dresser by the candle. There were older pictures of the entire family, including Nico's dad. Maki swallowed thickly, feeling as if the picture itself was judging her for what she was doing to his wife. "Uh, sorry sir," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Your, uh, your wife is an amazing woman." She figured she should shut up now.

As soon as she got comfortable in the bed, Ms. Yazawa returned with a half-full glass of water. Maki took it thankfully, drinking most of it down in one gulp before putting the glass on the nightstand. Ms. Yazawa shucked off her nightie again, giving her another striptease that she watched eagerly. She hadn't realized how cold she felt until Ms. Yazawa was back in bed and they were in each other's arms again.

Resuming the kisses that she had missed more than she would admit, she felt reenergized and ready to get busy again. She immediately put her hand back between Ms. Yazawa's legs, getting her fingers back inside her pussy and returning to action. Remembering what she had just been doing, she was able to move her fingers around the spots that made her mature lover moan the most.

Since she had already been brought to climax, she was no longer the focus, which made things easier for her. There were no distractions: her fingers could work their limited magic. She circled her index finger around Ms. Yazawa's clit, rubbing against it to make her whimper. Even sounds like that sounded mature and intoxicating coming from her.

"Maki," she whispered, her fingers running through Maki's hair. "That feels so good. You're skilled for your first time." As usual, compliments like that made her blush, but she pressed on. She wanted to keep proving her right. She was focused, but that focus brought her back to Ms. Yazawa's breasts. They seemed lonely, not being touched at all. She would have to fix that.

"Ohh my!" Ms. Yazawa was barely able to block out her moans when Maki's lips kissed her nipples. She kissed all around her breasts before latching onto her left nipple and sucking on it. Finally able to indulge in what she loved, she wasted no time in _over_ indulging. She sucked hard on her nipples, always grabbing at the other breast with her free hand. If she had to spend the rest of her life in that bed, her head between Ms. Yazawa's breasts, she would forsake her entire future in an instant.

Of course, just because she was heavily invested in Ms. Yazawa's breasts didn't mean she was slacking on her other duties. Her fingers continued to move, focusing on Ms. Yazawa's clit as she felt her growing close. She could feel an increasing warmth in her heart at the sheer wetness she could feel around her fingers, as well as the moans she was trying so desperately to keep quiet. Looking at Ms. Yazawa writhing and biting down on her lip, her body shaking in front of her, she felt like love had taken control of her very being.

Ms. Yazawa bit down on her shoulder as she came, making Maki gasp and twitch her fingers. That was certainly going to leave a mark, but she didn't care. She would just have to wear shirts for a few days. Her breathing sped up, and she was hyper aware of every inch of Ms. Yazawa's body. She could see her eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure clear on her face. Her hair was messy and silhouetting her face like a pretty black aura. Somehow, she looked even _more_ beautiful than she had before.

The two of them laid down together, basking in what they had experienced together. Maki was sure her crush had just grown pretty significantly, but she decided it was best to keep that to herself for now. She had a feeling that blurting out her sudden love for a mother of four would make things a lot more complicated than they needed to be. For now, she could just enjoy the fact that she was snuggling and kissing an amazing woman. That was enough at the moment.

"That was amazing." Her voice came out as a whisper, as if she didn't want to disturb the comfortable silence surrounding them. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ms. Yazawa laughed, her eyes shutting as she shared another slow, sweet kiss with her young lover. "An old lady like me could get used to this." That caught Maki's attention. Did that mean Ms. Yazawa wanted to keep doing this? Her heart was alight at that point, but her brain told her to slow down. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure that was what she meant without asking first.

"You want to do this again sometime, then?" She tried to ask casually, like it was just some sort of fling. However, the hope in her eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Of course! You were a wonderful lover, Maki." She kissed Maki's cheek, making her blush anew. The hope that was blooming inside her was more important, though. She could barely believe this was happening! "Actually, I think _now_ is as good a time as any." She pressed herself back against Maki, tantalizingly rubbing their breasts together. Maki gulped, her eyes dropping to their chests.

They fucked until the candle lighting their heated bodies was almost gone.


End file.
